Maintenance of one's lawn, landscaping, and garden is a seemingly never-ending task. Depending upon the size of the yard/garden, there are a countless number of chores that require the attention of the owner. Mowing the lawn, raking, trimming, mulching, pulling weeds, planting, the list goes on and on.
One (1) popular tool used by many to aid in the growth and beauty of one's lawn and/or garden is the wheelbarrow. This tool allows for easy transport of leaves, grass clippings, yard material, and the like. However, the wheelbarrow requires a good deal of physical strength to move it, as half of the weight of the contents must be borne by the person moving the wheelbarrow. It also requires even more physical strength to lift the wheelbarrow to dump the contents. As a result, the requirement of physical strength makes it unsuitable for use by children, elderly, and those with diminished physical strength.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which yard and garden tasks can be accomplished in a simple and easy manner without the above-mentioned difficulties associated with traditional wheelbarrow use. The use of the hauling device provides for all of the advantages of a wheelbarrow, but without the inherent disadvantage of lifting, balancing, and moving a conventional wheelbarrow.